Lady in Red III
by Shiyagi
Summary: Kise i Kuroko byli ostatnią parą, której jeszcze nie dopadł wielki konflikt, jednak niestety to w końcu nadeszło. Czy i tym razem przy rozwiązywaniu problemów obecność ,,Lady in Red' w czymś pomoże? A może jednak to przyjaciele okażą się niezawodni?


Doberek! Nie spodziewaliście się mnie tak wcześnie! : D Cóż mogę powiedzieć - trzeba w końcu było dać upust kreatywności. Aż przykro pomyśleć, że do napisania trzeciej części przymierzałam się od.. grudnia. Ale czuję spełnienie, bo naprawdę udało mi się skończyć wszystko to, co chciałam doprowadzić do końca.  
A dlaczego trzecia część w ogóle powstała? Cóż.. Już było AoKaga, było AkaFuri, to nie mogłam sobie odmówić przyjemności poświęcenia części jeszcze jednej parze, którą kocham niesamowicie - KiKuro.  
To tyle. _Enjoy! :3_

* * *

\- Kise-kun, byłbyś uprzejmy mi wyjaśnić, jak to jest, że to w tym miesiącu dziesiąty raz?  
To nie tak miało wyglądać. A przynajmniej nie w wyobraźni Kise, który przywlókł się do domu z bankietu o północy, i który liczył przynajmniej na czuły pocałunek na dzień dobry – a raczej – dobry wieczór. Ostatnie, czego się spodziewał, to jego ukochany Kurokocchi witający go z gazetą w ręku. Z gazetą z jego wielkim zdjęciem na okładce i napisem ,,KOLEJNY ROMANS KISE RYOUTY – CZY ON SIĘ KIEDY _Ś_ USTATKUJE?!''. Z jednej strony rozczulała go zazdrość Kurokocchiego, bowiem bardzo długo marzył, by ten mu ją wreszcie okazał, ale z drugiej.. tyle razy przecież mu powtarzał..  
\- Kurokocchi, mówiłem ci, żebyś nigdy nie wierzył w to, co o mnie piszą. Chodź, daj mi..  
Kuroko tylko odsunął się z obrzydzeniem. Był ogromnie wyczulony na wszelkie nieprzyjemne zapachy.  
\- Po pierwsze, cuchniesz. Po drugie, przez długi czas nie wierzyłem, a teraz staram się nie wierzyć. Nie dziw mi się, że jak po raz dziesiąty czytam o twoim rzekomym romansie z piękną kobietą o bujnych piersiach, to jestem zły. I zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy może tym razem to nie jest prawda.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że jesteś zazdrosny, ale.. No daj spokój! Jak napiszą, że obsikałem Statuę Wolności, Kurokocchi, to też w to uwierzysz?  
\- Teraz już jesteś bezczelny, Kise-kun.  
\- Nie moja wina, że jestem znany i czasem, jak wyjdę na obiad z koleżanką po fachu, to zrobią mi zdjęcie!  
Niebezpiecznie pulsująca żyłka na czole Kuroko nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.  
\- Zaczynasz mnie naprawdę drażnić. Najpierw cię nie ma przez tydzień, bo sesja za granicą ci się przedłużyła, o czym informujesz mnie w ostatniej chwili, a potem zamiast do domu idziesz na nieobowiązkowy bankiet, a ja, mało tego, dowiaduję się, że masz dziesiąty w tym miesiącu romans.  
\- Ile mam ci powtarzać, że nie mam żadnego romansu?  
\- Nie skończyłem. Do tego jesteś hipokrytą, bo gdy ja wychodziłem na obiad z Momoi-san, to krzywiłeś się prawie tak, jakbym ci powiedział, że jutro się żenię. A teraz o swoich wypadach mówisz jak o czymś zwyczajnym.  
\- Bo to Momocchi! Kochała cię kiedyś!  
\- A teraz wie o naszym związku i życzy nam szczęścia. A co ty masz na swoją obronę?  
\- Nie muszę się bronić, bo nic nie zrobiłem, Kurokocchi. To ty się zachowujesz jak zazdrosna żona.  
\- Przesadziłeś, Kise-kun. _Ś_ pisz na kanapie.  
Kise ze zdziwienia aż zamrugał. Nic przecież nie zrobił, by zasłużyć na taką karę! Do tego.. czy chciał tak wiele, gdy liczył, że po powrocie do domu będzie mógł wreszcie po tygodniu rozłąki przytulić swojego ukochanego, powiedzieć mu, że go kocha, i znów przytulić – tym razem trochę czulej, bowiem w łóżku? To tak dużo?!  
\- Słucham?! Nie rób mi tego! – jęknął Kise.  
\- Słyszałeś. Zamiast zwyczajnie przeprosić traktujesz mnie jak idiotę i jeszcze przyrównujesz do zazdrosnej żony.  
\- Złę porównanie. Ale.. Posłuchaj, proszę.. Tydzień mnie nie było, a ty zamiast mnie przytulić, pocałować, cokolwiek, jeszcze mnie wyganiasz na kanapę z takim chłodem, że..  
\- Zwyczajnie czułości ci się nie należą.  
Jeszcze sekundę temu blondyn był wręcz gotów przeprosić, jednak teraz sam był zły.  
\- Nie należą mi się?! Rozumiem, że działamy systemem kar i nagród? To pozwól, że ci przypomnę, Kurokocchi, że nie jestem psem, którego możesz tak karać gdy coś nabroi. A swoją drogą, to.. czasem myślę, że w ogóle ci nie zależy na sypianiu ze mną. Jakbym nie inicjował zbliżeń, to żylibyśmy całymi tygodniami w celibacie!  
\- Inicjowałem je. Po prostu najwidoczniej zdążyło ci to wylecieć z pamięci. A parę razy oficjalnie się nie zgodziłeś, bo nie wyobrażasz sobie być na dole.  
\- Bo nie wyobrażam..  
\- No więc właśnie. Dlaczego to ja wiecznie mam być tym, któremu się wkłada? Pomyślałeś, że może chciałbym zmiany, czy byłeś zbyt zajęty myśleniem o własnej przyjemności?  
Tego już było za dużo.  
\- To Kagamicchi i Aominecchi cię tak nastawili przeciw mnie?  
\- Proszę?  
\- Jak dzwoniłem do ciebie z sesji, to parę razy odebrali twój telefon. Mam rozumieć, że świetnie się z nimi bawisz, gdy ja za Tobą tęsknię, tak?!  
\- Po prostu czasem wychodzimy pograć. Masz z tym problem?  
\- Mam!  
Jak się okazało każdy z nich miał problem, co ostatecznie, w takiej kumulacji problemów – stało się problemem, który ciężko było rozwiązać.

* * *

Nocą wszystko staje się inne. Nie istnieje lepsza pora do nostalgii, kontemplowania życia, kontaktów towarzyskich, czy oglądania pięknego nieba.  
Nie ma też lepszej pory niż noc na to, by się załamać. I przykładem idealnym takiego stanu rzeczy był Kise.  
Aktualnie ciągnięty do baru przez Aomine.  
\- C-C-Chłopaki! – wrzasnął już od progu.  
I nie spotkał się z aprobatą takiego zachowania przez Akashiego.  
\- Na litość boską, Daiki, czy ty nie możesz nawet wejść do lokalu spokojnie? I.. wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego Ryouta wygląda jakby został tu przyprowadzony siłą?  
\- J-Ja nie bardzo r-rozumiem co j-ja tu robię.. – mruknął cicho Furihata, jakby nie chciał przez sam swój głos zdenerwować dzisiejszych towarzyszy broni, to znaczy, kompanów do picia. Przed kompletnym rozhisteryzowaniem się (jak zawsze zresztą w obecności Kise i Aomine, bo mimo że wszyscy byli już dorośli, to nadal miał do nich ogromny respekt wręcz współgrający ze strachem – nadal widział w nich swoich potężnych przeciwników) uratowała go dłoń Akashiego, czule głaskająca go po plecach.  
\- No bo.. tak trochę go zmusiłem, bo.. zresztą sami zrozumiecie!  
\- Byłbyś uprzejmy mnie puścić, Aomine? Jestem w pełni trzeźwy i sam dojdę tam, gdzie uważam. – oświadczył chłodno Kise.  
O ile Furihata wbił się jeszcze bardziej w kąt kanapy, jakby chcąc ukryć się przed światem, o tyle Akashi przez to jedno zdanie pojął, że nie został okłamany.  
Coś naprawdę było nie tak. Choćby z racji samego faktu, że Kise nie powiedział o Aomine z, jak to zwykli mawiać ,,końcówką oznaczającą respekt dla danej osoby'' i patrzył na niego wręcz z pogardą.  
\- Dobra, dobra, puszczam cię już, a ty tu siadaj i się nie ruszaj!  
\- Czekaj, Daiki. Zanim pójdziesz, to wyjaśnij co się stało.  
\- No szedłem do was w związku z tamtą sprawą, ten, tego, no, tą z Kagamim.. mijam boisko do kosza, patrzę, a tu Kise próbuje rzucić piłką w śmietnik i coś pierdoli, że trzeba było sobie dziewczyny poszukać. To chciałem mu jebnąć bo myślałem, że chce zdradzić Tetsu, a ten mi na to, że przesadził, żałuje i za wszystkie grzechy przeprasza. Potraktował mnie jak księdza i byłby mi się spowiadał. MNIE. JAK KSIĘDZA. Rozumiecie teraz?!  
Akashi i Furihata tylko kiwnęli głowami, wysłali Aomine po coś mocniejszego do picia i w umiarkowanym spokoju poczekali, aż Kise usiądzie. I choć usiadł, to nie spojrzał na nich choćby kątem oka. Tylko wgapiał się w podłogę, jakby tam miał znaleźć rozwiązanie na każdy swój problem.  
\- Ryouta, zacznij od początku.  
\- Bo.. Bo ja i Kurokocchi.. Bo to moja wina..  
\- Spokojnie. Mów.  
Kise osiągnął apogeum swoich nerwów, których nie potrafił dłużej trzymać na wodzy, i zwyczajnie położył się na stole, co jakiś czas dramatycznie waląc w niego pięściami ze łzami w oczach, oraz przy okazji próbując sensownie wytłumaczyć, jak zaczął się jego wielki konflikt z Kuroko.  
\- J-ja przepraszam.. – Furihata nieśmiało podniósł rękę.  
\- Kouki, nie musisz mnie prosić o pozwolenie na wyjście do toalety, przecież już ci to mówiłem.  
\- To n-nie o to chodzi! J-Ja chcę tylko powiedzieć, że.. Że nie bardzo rozumiem, bo.. w k-każdym związku prędzej czy później s-są takie pretensje ale nie k-każdy, Kise-san, kończy w ten s-sposób..  
Blondyn tylko na niego spojrzał i wręcz z czułością pogłaskał go po głowie, ignorując mord w oczach byłego kapitana z gimnazjum.  
\- To był tylko początek, Furicchi. Potem zalałem Kurokocchiego falą pretensji za całą znajomość, brak zrozumienia, obojętność, za wszystko.. I.. I powiedziałem mu.. – załkał straszliwie.  
\- Że co, Ryouta?  
\- Że jak ma mnie dosyć i chce, żebym się wyprowadził, to.. Boże, sam nie wierzę..  
\- To.. ? – przełknął ślinę ze strachem Furihata.  
\- To ja z przyjemnością odejdę.. Jak mogłem mu powiedzieć coś takiego.. Nawet nie sądziłem, że jestem do tego zdolny!  
Akashi ze swoją zdolnością do, poniekąd, przewidywania przeszłości od razu domyślił się reakcji byłego kompana z drużyny na takie słowa.  
\- I Tetsuya powiedział ci, że nie ma nic przeciwko?  
\- Gorzej! Że już mnie spakował! I faktycznie, wchodzę do sypialni, a tam moje walizki!  
\- To od dawna było między wami tak źle?  
\- Nie, nie, powiedział tylko, że rano spakował mnie do następnej sesji za granicą, bo mam ją za jakiś niecały tydzień, a teraz.. a teraz to już.. już na zawsze..  
Po czym rozpłakał się na dobre, i nie uspokoiło go nawet poklepywanie po ramieniu przez Furihatę. W zasadzie w tej sytuacji ciężko się dziwić. A w tak zwanym międzyczasie do stolika z całą tacą różnych wysokoprocentowych napojów zdążył wrócić Aomine i usłyszeć od Akashiego skróconą wersję historii, po czym dołączył się do poklepywania Kise.  
\- Myślicie, że mi to pomoże? Znaczy, dziękuję, ale.. ale.. Ja chcę tylko wrócić do Kurokocchiego, albo chociaż mu powiedzieć, że przepraszam, bo naprawdę przesadziłem..  
\- Stary, mnie parę miesięcy temu wyrzucił Kagami, a teraz zarządził separację. Tak jakby rozumiem, co czujesz.  
Teraz to na niego wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli w osłupieniu.  
\- Jak to zarządził separację, Aominecchi?  
\- Daiki, coś ty znowu zrobił?  
Aomine tylko spojrzał na nich wściekle.  
\- Czemu to zawsze ja?! On jakoś nigdy nie jest winny i nikt go nigdy nie wyrzucił!  
\- Bo cierpisz na większe tępogłowie od niego, Daiki.  
Furihata w obawie przed kolejnym ogromnym konfliktem tylko rozdał piwa, mając nadzieję, że to ich uspokoi.  
\- T-to dlaczego Kagami zarządził separację? I w ogóle c-co to znaczy?  
\- To jest kurwa gorsze niż gdyby mnie wyrzucił! Niby mieszkamy razem i w ogóle, ale nawet tknąć mi go teraz nie wolno, już nie wspominając o tym, że robi co może, żeby tylko nie przebywać ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu, psia mać!  
\- No dobrze, Aominecchi, ale co zrobiłeś?  
\- Tak trochę.. Dobrałem się do niego wieczorem.. No i rano.. I po południu też.. I potem jeszcze wieczorem.. A jak poprosił, żebyśmy przystopowali, to mu powiedziałem, że bez problemu, bo i tak jest za luźny i już nie jest tak dobrze.  
Akashi tylko spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.  
\- Daiki, twój popęd seksualny mnie obrzydza. Szanuj trochę jego uczucia.  
\- Się odezwał ten szanujący! Co ja poradzę, że tak mi się chce no?!  
\- P-Panowie, a może byście się tak uspokoili.. ? – zaproponował nieśmiało Furihata.  
Co prawda chwilę to trwało, nim osiągnęli spokój, jednak wreszcie przyszła kwestia ostateczna – rozwiązanie problemu dwojga nieszczęśników, którzy cierpią, bo powiedzieli albo zrobili za dużo.  
Jak zwykle niezawodny okazał się Akashi.  
\- Daiki, Ryouta, wasze problemy da się rozwiązać w jedną noc. Po prostu zrobicie to, co wam powiem. Tak swoją drogą, Kouki, pozwól mi wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za to, że nie muszę z tobą przeżywać takich dramatów.  
Nikt nie śmiał mu przypomnieć wydarzeń sprzed kilku miesięcy. Choć nawet sam Furihata miał na to ochotę.

* * *

Jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie zabrzmi, Furihata był osobą, która lubiła mieć poczucie odpowiedzialności. Gdy dostawał zadanie czy słyszał, że jest jedynym, który może coś zrobić, czuł się potrzebny.  
Choć jego obecne zadanie do najłatwiejszych nie należało, był pewien, że dołoży wszelkich starań, by nie zawieść oczekiwań Akashiego – swojego, powiedzmy, zleceniodawcy i osoby której się nie odmawia. Bał się jedynie, czy będzie w stanie trzymać język za zębami. Ale musi.  
Zaczął niewinnie – wysłał do Kuroko i Kagamiego wiadomość z pytaniem, czy mają czas i czy wyszliby z nim pograć w kosza. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Akashiego mieli i zgodzili się wyjść.  
Z tym, że Furihata raczej nie spodziewał się tego, że po skończonej rozgrywce zamiast wstać i iść we wskazaną przez ukochanego lokację..  
\- Furi, stary, a między tobą a Akashim wszystko w porządku?  
\- Właśnie, Furihata-kun. Układa wam się?  
.. będzie musiał odpowiadać na całkiem niewinne i przepełnione troską pytania.  
\- A.. T-tak, znaczy, nie kontroluje mnie już tak bardzo. Nowy szef mnie ochrzanił, powiedziałem o tym Akashiemu i o dziwo do żadnego zwolnienia nie doszło.  
\- Przynajmniej tobie jakoś idzie..  
Znacie to uczucie, gdy musicie zadać pytanie, na które doskonale znacie odpowiedź, ale po prostu wymaga tego sytuacja? Krępujące, prawda?  
\- A co z wami? Coś się stało?  
\- Tyle się stało, że mieszkam z seksualnym maniakiem któremu się wydaje, że seks trzy razy dziennie to w pełni oczywista i normalna rzecz. Problem jest w tym, że nie rozumie, że ja też muszę czasem, do cholery, odpocząć. – warknął Kagami.  
\- Tym razem nie wyrzuciłeś jego walizek przez balkon, Kagami-kun? Cieszę się, że pracujesz nad swoją agresją.  
\- Morda, Kuroko, bo cię strzelę. Nie wyrzuciłem ich tym razem tylko dlatego, że potem ten idiota znowu śpiewałby mi serenady pod oknem! A poza tym.. sam chyba lepiej nie masz.  
Kuroko tylko westchnął i spuścił głowę w dół. Nadal był nieco zły na Kise, ale wiedział, że oboje powiedzieli o parę słów za dużo, poza tym za nim tęsknił. Tak po prostu. Odkąd tamten się wyprowadził, brakowało mu jego śniadań, dotyku, telefonów z sesji przepełnionych miłością i słowami typu ,,Kurokocchi, chcę już do Ciebie wrócić! Oni tu podają chyba najgorszą jajecznicę na świecie, wolę twoją! Ugotuj mi jak wrócę! Proszę, proszę, proszę, ugotujeeesz? Ugotuj!'', wiecznego żądania jego uwagi i ciągłych dowodów bezgranicznego uwielbienia. Ale po dosyć ciężkiej kłótni nie wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę. Choć tutaj sytuacja była też nieco inna – po prostu po każdej awanturze (warto także wspomnieć, że za wiele ich w przypadku tej pary nie było) to Kise pierwszy wyciągał rękę do zgody, a tym razem milczał jak grób. Toteż naturalnie jego chłopak zwyczajnie bał się, że jest tak ciężko obrażony, że nawet nie odbierze.  
I tak po dłuższej chwili milczenia zdecydował się odpowiedzieć Kagamiemu, jednak tym razem bez cienia złośliwości.  
\- Co prawda Kise-kun nie jest aż tak napalony jak Aomine-kun i nie śpiewa mi serenad pod oknem, ale i tak nie jest za dobrze. I nie wiem, co zrobić, by było lepiej.  
\- Kuroko, debilu, mówiłem ci już kiedyś! Spierdoliłeś sprawę, to coś zrób, a nie siedzisz bezczynnie.  
\- Kagami-kun, uwierz mi, to nie jest takie proste.  
\- Jasne, wcale. Przecież wystarczy, że do niego zadzwonisz i powiesz, że przepraszasz, a ten debil tu przyleci z wywieszonym jęzorem!  
\- Więc zrób to samo z Aomine-kun.  
\- Kurwa, nie da się, no!  
\- I tu też się trochę jakby nie da.  
\- Jak ty mnie wpieniasz!  
Furihata nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by teraz się tu pokłócili czy nawet pobili, bowiem wciąż miał swoje zadanie do wykonania, poza tym wiedział, że jeśli zawali, to zostanie później ukarany przez Akashiego. A nie widziało mu się brać L4 w pracy z powodu ładnie określonego jako ,,odczuwam niezwykle silny ból w dolnych partiach ciała po wyczerpującej nocy''.  
Toteż nie zwlekając dłużej wstał i, niespodziewanie nawet dla samego siebie, ryknął do nich:  
\- Nie kłóćcie się!  
Obaj panowie odskoczyli z niejaką obawą, bowiem nigdy nie widzieli, by Furihata wyglądał na tak.. złego, zniecierpliwionego.  
\- Ej, wyluzuj, Furi..  
\- Furihata-kun, proszę, nie krzycz. Mam zbyt dużo problemów osobistych by jeszcze dokładać sobie do tego problemy ze słuchem.  
\- D-dobrze, nie będę, ale.. Ale chcę, żebyście jeszcze gdzieś ze mną poszli! Może waszych problemów w związkach to nie rozwiąże, ale przynajmniej poprawi wam humor! Chodźcie!  
Część druga planu Akashiego została aktywowana. Natomiast niczego nieświadomi Kuroko i Kagami tylko zerknęli po sobie, zdziwieni, że ktoś tak bardzo się przejmuje nimi i ich problemami. Ale poszli za swoim byłym kolegą z drużyny. I tak nie mieli nic innego do roboty.

* * *

 _Kouki, jak wygląda sytuacja?_

 _Kagami klnie na mnie, że chcę go pocieszyć w barze z karaoke i mówi, że nie będzie śpiewał, a Kuroko wygląda, jakby chciał iść do domu. Zaraz zwymiotuję z nerwów.._

 _Spokojnie. Każ kelnerce zaprowadzić się do stolika zarezerwowanego na hasło AK._ _Zaraz przyjdę._

Postąpił zgodnie z instrukcją, modląc się, by nic się nie wydało, i by Kuroko mu nie zniknął, albo Kagami się nie wściekł.. I by nie spotkali osób, których w tej chwili choćby przez przypadek spotkać by nie chcieli.  
Jakoś jednak nawet go nie dziwiło, że ich stolik był usytuowany tuż przed sceną.  
\- T-to może po piwku?  
\- No i czemuś nas tu przywlókł?! Tu jakiś konkurs jest! Jeszcze do tego się nie można zapisać, bo minęła już połowa!  
\- Kagami-kun, wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że nie będziesz śpiewał.  
\- Bo nie będę, ale to i tak bez sensu! Furi, co ty planujesz, draniu?  
Na to pytanie aż cały się spiął.  
\- J-ja? N-nic..  
\- Źle ci z oczu patrzy. Gadaj!  
\- Taiga, byłbyś uprzejmy nie zwracać się w ten sposób do Koukiego?  
\- Akashi?! A ty co tu robisz?  
Nie odpowiedział od razu, a jedynie powiesił marynarkę na krześle i z pełnym spokojem usiadł.  
\- Pomyślałem po prostu, że nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeśli się dołączę. Chyba, że macie?  
\- Skądże, Akashi-kun. – mruknął tylko spokojnie Kuroko, nie dając po sobie poznać strachu.  
\- A rób se co chcesz, cholera.. – warknął Kagami. – Tylko niech mi to ktoś wyjaśni, czemu musimy siedzieć akurat tutaj i słuchać tych wszystkich ludzi?  
\- P-po konkursie jest wolne śpiewanie, więc pomyślałem, że m-może..  
Kuroko i Kagami tylko spojrzeli po sobie, by odpowiedzieć mu krótko i w tym samym momencie:  
\- Nie, dzięki.  
\- A ja chętnie z tobą wystąpię, Kouki. – Akashi uśmiechnął się do swojego ukochanego z taką czułością, że Kagami miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.  
Choć gdzieś w głębi sam chciał, by Aomine czasem spojrzał na niego właśnie w ten sposób. Z czułością, nie napaleniem. Żeby częściej niż parę razy w miesiącu wyraził coś więcej, niż chęć na seks. Żeby to on przygotował mu śniadanie rano. Żeby ich wieczór choć raz skończył się tylko przytulaniem na kanapie przed telewizorem. Żeby mógł choć myśleć, że mają związek oparty nie tylko na jednym. To znaczy, po incydencie z serenadą pod oknem tak właśnie myślał, i naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Ale z biegiem czasu wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy, i przez to czuł się przytłoczony. Jakby tkwił w niekończącym się kole tych samych błędów. A ile można?  
Dalsza część wieczoru przebiegała w całkiem luźnej atmosferze, bowiem gdy Kagami już się uspokoił, cała reszta była w stanie spokojnie wypić czy skomentować nieraz przeraźliwy fałsz podczas występów.  
Ale wiedzieli, że często tu nie chodzi o czystość w śpiewie. Chodzi o dobrą zabawę, a czasem o przekazanie czegoś swoim utworem.  
Jednak, jak można było się spodziewać – spokój trwał do czasu. Furihata już nerwowo trząsł się na krześle, wiedząc, co nadchodzi, Akashi go uspokajał, Kagami kończył swoje piwo a Kuroko wstawał do toalety, gdy nagle usłyszeli doskonale im wszystkim znany, radosny, wysoki głos.  
\- Dobry wieczór wszystkiiiiim! Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli dzisiaj dużo zabawy!  
\- E, tego.. Siema? – dołączył się inny, także znany im głos, tym razem trochę głębszy.  
Kuroko i Kagamiemu opadły szczęki.  
\- A ten idiota co tu robi?! – walnął pięścią w stół Kagami.  
\- Proszę, oby to nie było to, co myślę.. Akurat chciałem cię przeprosić i ci wybaczyć.. – Kuroko złożył ręce do modlitwy.  
\- Te, Furi! O wszystkim wiedziałeś, przyznaj się! I co, może jeszcze to zaplanowałeś?!  
\- Ten.. ja.. no.. wiedziałem.. ale.. ale ja.. Boże, nie wytrzymam już tego dłużej, idę siku! – po czym cały spocony wstał i wybiegł.  
Akashi tylko poprawił rękaw swojej koszuli, choć ciężko było mu ukryć zaskoczenie, że nie został tym razem zapytany o pozwolenie na wyjście do toalety. A nie zgodziłby się, by Kouki ominął występ. W końcu mieli oboje szansę zobaczyć coś ciekawego.  
A było na co popatrzeć, bowiem Kise i Aomine w swoim repertuarze mieli bardzo dobrze wszystkim znaną ,,Lady in Red''. I nie dość, że zgodnie podzielili się partiami, to jeszcze nie fałszowali.  
Zawstydzający jednak dla ich ukochanych był fakt, że dokonali pewnych zmian w wyświetlanym tekście. Mianowicie – kolor. Partie z kolorem czerwonym śpiewał Aomine, a jasnoniebieskim – Kise.  
Bogu dzięki, że widownia nie miała pojęcia, skąd ta niecodzienna zmiana. I, że nie miała pojęcia, jak zarumieniona była twarz Kagamiego, gdy w jego stronę zostały zaśpiewane słowa:  
 _-_ ** _I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing.._**  
Albo jak bardzo Kuroko cieszył się, że jest dla wielu ludzi niewidzialny, gdy usłyszał:  
 _-_ _ **I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side, and when you turned to me and smiled, you took my breath away..**  
_ Czy też może jak bardzo zarumienili się oboje, gdy usłyszeli partię śpiewaną przez Aomine i Kise wspólnie:  
 ** _\- I hardly know thi_** _ **s beauty by my side, I'll never forget the way you look tonight..**  
_ Akashi tylko delikatnie się uśmiechał, widząc reakcje jego kompanów. Już w tej chwili dobrze wiedział, że jego plan się powiódł, a Daiki i Ryota będą mieli u niego bardzo duży dług wdzięczności.  
\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Kouki..  
\- Hm?  
\- To często śpiewasz to pod prysznicem, prawda?  
\- E-ech?! N-no tak..  
\- Więc myślę, że dzisiaj się do Ciebie dołączę. – mówiąc to i korzystając z nieuwagi tłumu pocałował go w policzek. I on jest zadowolony, mogąc okazać Koukiemu czułość, i wytłumaczenie proste – przecież zawsze może komuś powiedzieć, że jest obcokrajowcem, a w jego ojczyźnie w ten sposób okazuje się komuś sympatię. A przynajmniej właśnie to było jego kłamstwem numer jeden, wykorzystywanym po to, by zawsze móc publicznie i bezkarnie zrobić chociaż tyle.  
\- N-nie musisz.. ! A z-zresztą, jak tam chcesz.. – mruknął zarumieniony po same uszy Furihata.  
I tak przebiegł ich romantyczny moment, odbywający się w atmosferze przekleństw Kagamiego w stylu ,,Ja go chyba kurwa zabiję, zawlokę do domu, powiem, że wybaczam.. Zaraz, wróć, nie to, zawlokę do domu i zabiję!'' i mamrotanych przez Kuroko słów ,,Kise-kun, proszę, zejdź już z tej sceny..''.  
Jednak występ dwojga panów, podsumowany szlochami, rzucaniem w nich kwiatami i pieniędzmi nie skończył się na samym śpiewaniu.  
\- Ehm.. To ja.. Ja chciałbym tylko powiedzieć bardzo ważnej osobie, która mnie dzisiaj ogląda.. Nie próbuj zaprzeczyć, Kuro.. znaczy się, kochanie, ja Cię widzę! W każdym razie, chciałbym powiedzieć, że przepraszam, i chcę do Ciebie wrócić. Proszę, przyjmij mnie do domu z powrotem.  
Jeszcze więcej szlochów, komentarzy w stylu ,,Przyjmij go, przyjmij go, przyjmij go!'' i chęci Kuroko, by zapaść się pod ziemię. Jednak także i radości.  
\- Dobra, on to zrobił, to gorszy nie będę. Przepraszam, ogarnę się, tylko mnie nie wypierdol znowu. I ten.. może nie mówię ci tego za często ale mi zależy na Tobie, wiesz?  
Apogeum szlochów, komentarzy, i dylematu Kagamiego, czy spuścić Aomine łomot, czy zaciągnąć go w ustronne miejsce i po prostu, bez zbędnych słów, przytulić. Zatem gdy tylko tamten zszedł ze sceny, od razu to zrobił.  
Natomiast Kuroko odczekał chwilę i, pociągając Kise za rękaw, tylko wymamrotał, czy mogą wyjść na tyły baru, na co oczywiście blondyn z ochotą przystał. I co skończyło się płaczem z obu stron, ciepłym uściskiem, pocałunkami i obietnicami poprawy.

* * *

\- Więc zostaliśmy sami, Kouki?  
\- N-na to wygląda, Sei.  
\- To na co jeszcze czekamy? Chodźmy na scenę. Tylko zaśpiewajmy coś innego, bo sądzę, że ,,Lady in red'' pojawia się w naszym życiu aż za często.  
Furihata tylko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ale za to jaki ma dobry wpływ!


End file.
